


Woulds you?

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar has a request, and things turn out a bit different than he expects.<br/>Warnings: Porn, and some non-con backstory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woulds you?

Toki was in his room, doing nothing. He had things he could do, of course, but was currently just content to lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling, letting him mind wander. He felt like he almost wanted to do something, but couldn’t care enough to get up and bother. Just lazy, but also a bit lonely. Maybe he should go find the others, see if they wanted to do anything? Or maybe not.

He knew Nathan and Pickles had gone somewhere, maybe to an interview or something, he hadn’t been paying attention since it didn’t involve him. Murderface and Skwisgaar were most likely still awake and around somewhere. That didn’t work well for him though, because even though the three of them could hang out just fine in any combination of two, they didn’t do well all together without the other two guys around. Since he was in here, they were likely palling around.

He noticed that the way the light hit one of the stones up in the corner, it looked a bit like... a dragon maybe? Toki concentrated, trying to bring the illusion out more. Ceiling dragons were metal, right? Even if they were just the shadow of a rougher stone? But no matter how he squinted at it, it remained a very poor excuse for a dragon.  
Toki stuck out his tongue at it, stupid crappy dragon! And suddenly there was a knock at the door.

It sounded more like Skwisgaar’s knock. “You can comes in!” He didn’t bother getting up.  
Yep it was Skwisgaar, barefoot and with his hair still damp from either the hot tub or a recent shower. He came in and shut the door behind him, locking it.  
That was different. Toki raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Skwisgaar came over and sat on the edge of the bed beside him, fidgeting with his hands and clearly wishing he’d brought his guitar with him.

Toki waited, but there was only silence. Skwisgaar was acting weird, just sitting there, not even looking at him. With a sigh, he poked him in the side with one finger. “Heys? Why’s you acting funnies, you high? Why didn’ts you shares?”  
“I’s not highs.” Oh, he could speak! “I wants to asks you a big favors, but I don’t knows how to be askings.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Pfft, probablies should be highs, woulds be easiers.”

Toki sat up, wondering what the fuck was even going on here. “Um, does you wants to gets high then? Or drunks?”  
“Actuallies no.” He took a deep breath. “If I asks you somet’ing, does you promises not to tells anybody I even asks? Fucks, I should jus’ go, dere’s no way you’s goings to says yes.”  
Skwisgaar shifted like he was going to get up, but Toki grabbed his arm. “Skwisgaar, just asks me? I means, you’s come this fars, must be importants.”

Skwisgaar sagged where he was, giving up. “Even if it ams somet’ing... sexuals?”  
“Why the fucks you coming to _me_ for a sex thing?! You gots goils that will does anything you wants!” His night had certainly just taken a turn for the weird.  
“Because I can’ts be trusting dem! And I t’inks... I t’inks I could trusts you?” This was a terrible idea, he should just go, but Toki still held his arm.  
“I promises not to tell what you asks, but I’s not promising to does anything until you says what. Good enoughs?”

“Ja, I guess.” He groaned, the dove right in. “Would you eats mine ass?”  
“WHATS?!” That was pretty much the last thing Toki had expected. “You can makes any goil does that, they woulds! You don’t needs me!”  
“I _has_ had a lady does it, okays?! Ands... I really don’ts wants to be talkings abouts it. But I jus’ takes a shower, ams real clean. It won’ts even tastes like not’ing.”  
Toki scooted back to lean against his stone wall, tugging Skwisgaar’s arm and urging him to do the same. He complied, puling his knees to his chest. “Tells me why you can’ts ask a goils.”

“I don’ts want to be talkings abouts it!”  
“You’s asking me to licks your butt, for fuck’s sakes! At least tells me why!” This was definitely turning out to be one of his weirdest nights, even if it ended right here.  
“Fines, if you ams insisting.” He paused long enough to make Toki wonder if he’d changed his mind, then continued. “Dis one lady tells me she wants to does it. I always wants to tries dat, but you can’ts jus’ asks somebody to does dat-“  
“You asks me!”  
Skwisgaar completely ignored the interruption. “-so I says ja.” He shuddered, remembering.

“You’s _sure_ you don’t wants to gets drunk or highs? Mights help.”  
“Ja, I’s sure.” He waved the suggestion off. “She... I lets her ties me up, mine mistake. She puts pillows under mine hips and ties me face downs to de bed frames, crazy bitch carries ropes in her purse. I tells her jus’ lickings, don’t stick not’ing in me...” He trailed off, staring at the floor.  
“Skwisgaar, heys. Talks to me. What happens then?” He put a cautious arm across Skwisgaar’s shoulders. Would it be accepted? It was.

Leaning slightly into Toki, he continued. “She... She tells me she knows what she ams doesing, and she dids licks a couple times... She says she ams goings to does the bests t’ing ever to me. Oh Toki, she gots dese fingernails, de fake kind? Nots real, real long but reallies hard. She shoves two fingers up mine ass, not’ing buts a little spits, _hurts_ , and I couldn’ts gets away! Ands she shoves her hand up unders me, grabs mine dick like she ams goings to tears it off!”  
“Why didn’t you just tells her to stops?”  
“I dids! She wouldn’ts listen, she says I likes it!”

Toki knew of the finger thing, it was supposed to be a _good_ thing. “It didn’ts feels good?”  
“No, it felts like she was tryings to rips mine insides out! And rips mine dick off at de sames time. Dose nails, hurts so bad but she wouldn’ts stop! She kepts sayings it was goings to be de bestest ever.”  
"Buts you hads a hards on, rights? Can’ts be that bad then.”  
“Dat don’ts mean shit, Toki. You gots a dick too, dey does what dey wants, don’ts mean you amns feeling anyt’ing good.”

Toki nodded, yeah it did have a mind of its own sometimes. Still though... “But she makes you comes?”  
“You don’ts understands... dat spot? Insides? Somebody does it rights it forces you to comes whether you likes it or not. You gots no controls over dat. Ja she makes me comes, nots dat I wanteds to. I jus’ wanteds her to stops. Den she’s so fucksing proud of herself. I puts her on de banned list, I don’t wants her ever gettings in agains.” Skwisgaar laughed bitterly. “I can’ts believe I jus’ tolds you all dat. Fucks, please, _please_ don’ts tell nobodies.”  
“I won’ts, I promises.” Toki gave him a comforting little squeeze.

“Every time somebody even touches mine ass, I feel dose nails diggings insides me all overs again. I gots to gets over dis. Dat’s why I asks you, because I ams trustings you not to sticks you’s fingers in me. Cant’s trusts dem.”  
Toki under stood, but... “I don’ts know if I’s okay with this, Skwisgaar. I don’ts even usuallies eats pussy, you knows.” It was no secret that none of them were really fond of that, except for special occasions. “And whys me?”  
Skwisgaar snorted. “Nathan would probablies hits me, Pickle woulds talks, and Murderfaces... I just don’ts even wants to asks him, you knows?”

It couldn’t be _that_ bad... Toki decided what the hell. “Fines. I don’ts know why the fucks I’s even agreeing, but I does it for you. You owes me, Skwisgaar. I don’ts know what, but you owes me.”  
“Ja, I guess I does. No fingers, you promise?”  
“No fingers, yeah. Unless you changes you’s mind.”  
Skwisgaar moved off the bed and tentatively took his clothes off while Toki watched.

Toki crawled off the bed and went to his closet, he had a few extra pillows in there. He didn’t want Skwisgaar’s ass, clean or not, all over the one he actually slept on. He placed them on the bed, motioning for Skwisgaar to lie down.  
Skwisgaar crawled slowly back onto the bed and over the pillows, but couldn’t bring himself to lie face down. Toki was waiting, still dressed. “Fucks, Toki. Can I lays on mine back?”  
“Yeah, shoulds work.” Skwisgaar lay down. “Bends your legs... there you goes.”  
Skwisgaar lay, his head on Toki’s pillow and his ass slightly raised in the air. He wanted to clamp his knees back together, but that was no good. He tried to calm his panicky breathing.

Toki positioned himself, making a face when faced with his task. He wanted to help Skwisgaar, but didn’t really have the first clue about eating ass. He noted that Skwisgaar’s dick was completely soft, and wasn’t sure if that was encouraging or insulting. What the hell... He better be fucking clean... Toki leaned in and took an experimental lick.  
It tasted like nothing at all, just clean skin, so that wasn’t so bad. He licked again, pressing his tongue a bit harder. He could do this!  
Skwisgaar’s hands clenched fistfuls of sheet, not from passion but from forcing himself to hold still. He _wanted_ to trust Toki, but it was so hard!  
Toki’s tongue swiped again, slick and wet.

Suddenly he felt hands, and Skwisgaar’s whole body jerked as he flinched hard. “No fingers, Toki, no fingers!”  
“Whoa, calms down! I’s not goings to does that! You’s balls ams just gettings in mine fuckings face! Holds them up youself if you don’ts wants me to touches you. You says you trusts, me so does it!”  
“Oh. Sorries.” His balls were indeed draping themselves across Toki’s face, now that he noticed. Skwisgaar reached down and cupped them up out of the way.

Toki went back to work, alternating between licking and flicking his tongue. He had no experience with eating ass, but figured treating it like a clit would be acceptable. It sure was easier to find anyway. Yeah he didn’t really like eating pussy, but he’d done it at times, they all had whether they admitted it or not. He’d even been told that he was pretty good at it. He lay with one arm curled under his chest, and the other on Skwisgaar’s thigh about halfway from the knee, safely out of ‘stick a finger up the ass’ zone.  
He wondered just what this felt like, on the other side. He’d never asked for it either.

Skwisgaar slowly relaxed. He wasn’t sure where Toki’s other hand was, he’d feel better if he knew, but so far it was all okay. He was trying his best to relax and enjoy it. And it _was_ enjoyable, if he could just keep the paranoia pushed down.  
Toki decided to take another page from his pussy eating book, just so see, and shallowly probed Skwisgaar’s ass with is tongue. His tongue was forcefully ejected by the clench that followed, so he went back to how he’d been doing it. For now.

Skwisgaar was trying to sort it all out. Toki’s invading tongue hadn’t felt bad, in fact it had felt pretty _good_ , but he’d still reacted negatively. He almost hoped Toki would try it again.  
Toki paused, he didn’t want to be like the girl who didn’t accept ‘stop’. “If I does anything you doesn’t like, you tells me. Okays? You has to tells me.”  
“Ja,” Skwisgaar managed to speak. “I tells you.” He fought to hold still as Toki’s tongue once again probed.

Toki tried not to think about the part where his tongue was _inside_ Skwisgaar’s ass, that was pretty gross, even if he wasn’t tasting anything in particular. Skwisgaar was shifting his hips the tiniest bit to press back into his probing tongue, that was encouragement enough to keep going. Sprawled on his bed, Toki fucked Skwisgaar with his tongue.  
Skwisgaar felt his dick twitch in his cupping hand, but didn’t really care if it got into this or not. Toki’s tongue in his ass felt amazing, and it was all he could do just to hold still and let it happen.

But seemingly too soon, it was gone.  
“How does this ends, Skwisgaar? Mine tongue is gettings real tireds!” He was pretty sure there was no way Skwisgaar was going to get off from just this, and it wasn’t over til he came, right? Wasn’t that how it worked? He gamely dove back in.  
“You can stops if you wants?” He really hadn’t thought that far ahead. He hissed through his teeth as he felt Toki’s tongue enter him again, _fuck_ that felt good. Skwisgaar realized that he’d spread his legs wide, straining for more. 

Toki stopped again, and this time crawled up between his spread legs. “How much does you trusts me?”  
Skwisgaar felt a rising panic, did Toki intend to fuck him?! He was stronger, trying to stop him would be futile!  
Fortunately, Toki interpreted his expression correctly. “Calms down, I’s not goings to fucks you.” He backed off a little to prove it, even though he was still dressed. “But if you wants more, lets me uses mine hands now? I really _does_ know how to does it rights.”

Skwisgaar avoided answering for the moment. “ _How’s_ you knows?”  
“I does it to myself sometimes, okays? Feels real goods. And you can’ts tell anybodies that!” He shifted his hand further up Skwisgaar’s thigh. “Trusts me?”  
He was still afraid of fingers, but the tongue felt so damn good.... Maybe he could handle it? All he knew for sure was that right now he wanted _more_. “Goes real slows?”  
“I promises.” Toki pushed himself up again, causing Skwisgaar to worry. “I’s just gettings lube, spit isn’t goods enough for this.”

Reaching, Toki opened a drawer and grabbed his lube. Skwisgaar reached with his free hand and grabbed a handful of hair. Whether it was to pull Toki closer of to push him away, he wasn’t sure.  
Accepting the hair hold and easing himself back into position, Toki lubed up a finger and rubbed it gently across Skwisgaar’s asshole. His hair was pulled in what could have been encouragement or disapproval, but he kept rubbing. His other hand he moved to grip Skwisgaar’s inner thigh.  
Skwisgaar was torn, he wanted to feel it inside of him, yet he was afraid of it. Toki hadn’t hurt him yet... He threw his free arm across his eyes and waited to see what Toki would do next.

Slowly, slowly, the finger pushed in. Just the tiniest fraction at a time, then all the way out again. Skwisgaar’s cock had decided to join the party after all, and he stroked it, since his balls had now drawn tight enough to not be in the way anymore.  
The finger probed, each time a little deeper, yet still barely in at all, teasing, gliding smoothly. He wanted more, oh fuck, he wanted more! Skwisgaar bucked his hips, trying for deeper penetration, but Toki shifted with him and kept it shallow, aggravatingly shallow. “Godsdamnsit, Toki...”

Suddenly Toki slid his finger all the way in, and Skwisgaar arched his back with a wordless cry. It was in him, it was sll the way inside him, he could feel Toki’s knuckles, hard nubs against his ass. His body had clamped tight against the intruding digit, but in a way that complained that it was too small, that he wanted, he _needed_ more...  
Stroking his dick and fucking himself on that solitary finger the best he could, Skwisgaar whined with his need.

Toki chose not to cooperate with the obvious request for more, at least not this time. He did, however, curl his finger to stroke Skwisgaar from the inside, trying to feel what was right without his own sensations as a guide. He’d never done this to another person, only himself. He ignored his own erection as well, he’d deal with it later if it stuck around, this was all for Skwisgaar.  
Skwisgaar, who was naked in his bed, legs spread wide, and writhing against his hand.  
Skwisgaar, who was moaning through clenched teeth as he helplessly worked his hips and stroked his cock.

Then Toki bit down on his inner thigh, not hard, but that was all it took to push him over the edge. Skwisgaar arched his back, straining as Toki sucked at the place he’d bitten and worked the finger in and out of his ass. He came so hard the first shot caught him in the face, that hadn’t happened since he was a teenager.  
While his cock still spasmed in his hand, he felt Toki withdraw his finger, though he couldn’t make more than a small whine of protest.

Toki smiled down at Skwisgaar, who now lay limp on his bed. He felt a huge sense of accomplishment. “See, it’s real good if you does it rights!”  
“Fucks. Ja, little Toki, it ams. Ands you didn’ts even hurts me.” He sounded a little amazed by that.  
Crawling up, Toki sprawled down on his back beside Skwisgaar, still ignoring his own dick. Although he wasn’t a big fan of eating out anything, it hadn’t been that bad. Watching Skwisgaar squirm on his hand had been pretty hot though.

Skwisgaar managed to revive enough to pull the pillows out from under him. Looking over, he noticed the bulge in Toki’s jeans. He should probably make an offer. “You wants any helps wit’ dat?” He gestured vaguely.  
“You don’t has to.” Although that would be _awesome_. “It’ll goes away.”  
“I wants to.” And Skwisgaar realized he did indeed want to, after what Toki had done for him. “I could sucks it?”

Toki squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t teases me likes that.”  
“I’s serious.” He popped the button on Toki’s jeans. “Let’s me?” He wasn’t going further without permission.  
“You really don’ts has to... but if you wants... oh _please_...”  
Skwisgaar eased the zipper down, then Toki raised up just enough to push his pants out of the way and then lie back, waiting.

Propped on one elbow, Skwisgaar considered his task. Toki had done what he himself had known felt good, that seemed to be a good approach. Wrapping his hand around the base, Skwisgaar took as much as easily fit into his mouth, working at it with his talented tongue, savoring Toki’s sharp hiss of surprise.  
Toki had experienced a lot of blowjobs in his life, but Skwisgaar was especially talented. He’d never expected to see his own cock disappearing between those full lips, the sight alone was nearly enough to make him come. Skwisgaar, _Skwisgaar_ was doing _that_...

Despite his efforts, Toki couldn’t last. Skwisgaar was just too good. “Oh shits, oh shits... I can’ts... “  
Instead of pulling away, Skwisgaar only backed off a bit, keeping the head in his mouth and swallowing as best he could. It tasted weird, almost somewhat bitter, but that was okay. He didn’t let go until he was sure Toki was finished, then flopped back down next to him, grinning and proud of himself.

Toki rolled towards him, pressing his face into Skwisgaar’s shoulder. “Oh boy I’s real tireds now. You goings to stays here tonights?”  
Skwisgaar hadn’t thought about it, but he didn’t especially feel like moving. “I guess I coulds.”  
Toki tried to drape a leg across his, but was stopped by his pulled down pants. With an aggravated noise, he sat up and pulled them the rest of the way off, then lay back down closer, snuggling.

Skwisgaar wasn’t normally much of a snuggler, but this was kind of nice. If only the light wasn’t in his eyes...   
Grabbing one of the spare pillows, he tossed it at the wall switch and got lucky, turning the light off. That was much better.  
It seemed weird that he should be so comfortable here, but that didn’t change that he was.  
Still naked in Toki’s bed, Skwisgaar let himself drift away.


End file.
